Bedtime Stories S3 Ep6
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: A series of murders start to take on a familiar pattern.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Bedtime Stories

Dean and Sam were at it again; arguing about the crossroads deal. As time went on and the year slipped by it seemed to be a more frequent dispute. They'd been arguing back and forth for awhile. She tried to stay out of it, mainly because she was actually on Sam's side this time. It probably wouldn't go over very well.

"Dean, we've got the colt. So we summon the crossroads demon and force her to let you out of the deal!"

"We don't even know if that'll work!"

"So if it doesn't, we just kill her and the deal goes away!"

"We don't know if that'll work either! Sam, all you're giving me is a bunch of ifs and maybes and that's not good enough! If we screw with this deal, you die!"

"And if we don't screw with it, you die!"

"We're not having this conversation!"

"Why, because you said so?"

"Yes! Because I said so!"

"Well you're not dad!"

They looked at each other and Kayla sank into the back seat, she knew he'd crossed the line.

"Let it go Sam. You understand me?" It was quiet for awhile. "So tell me about this psychotic killer." He didn't answer. "Sam, come on. Tell me about the psychotic killer."

He jerked the paper out of the glove compartment. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn about this? He was trying to save his life. "Psychotic killer. Rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity."

"Any mention of razor-sharp teeth, animal eyes?"

"No. But the lunar cycle's right. If it is a werewolf we don't have long, the full moon is this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month."

"Two days, no sweat. We should find out if there's a tattoo shop in town."

"A tattoo shop?" Kayla spoke up.

"Yeah." He exited off the highway. "We need to get some work done."

Sam wasn't even concerned with his sudden bizarre quest. He was too aggravated about his unwillingness to save himself. He focused his attention. _Am I wrong about this? Is it not even worth the effort?_

Kayla didn't look at him, Dean seemed to sense when they were talking to each other. _I'm sure the demon told him that if he himself tries to get out of the deal you were toast. They can't really hold it against him if he didn't know you were trying…_

Sam smirked slightly, at least someone agreed with him on this.

Dean glanced to him, then in his rearview mirror. "You guys are doing it again, stop."


	2. Chapter 2

The potential werewolf murder was totally throwing them off. From a first look at the reports it sounded werewolf, but the guy who saw the thing and still survived didn't describe anything sounding like a werewolf. He described a regular person. Even more confusing was the coroner's autopsy report; the hearts of the victims weren't missing.

Kayla flipped through the descriptions as she lay out on the bed. "So what the hell is this thing?"

"I don't know but we've got a picture to go from." Dean pulled his notepad out.

"A picture of the killer?"

"Well, a sketch." He flipped it open and showed her the drawing. "Sam got this from the survivor's description."

She tilted her head at the practically stick figure of a drawing. "It's um…"

"Shut up." Sam grabbed the notepad from her. "I'm not an artist."

She laughed. "Was that a tattoo I saw?"

"Of Wile E. Coyote." He tore the page out and threw it away.

"Hey, that was refrigerator material."

"Wait there's something coming in on the scanner." Dean turned up the police scanner.

…_double homicide out in Rainer Forrest, survivor is on route to Urgent Care for poison treatment…_

"Sounds juicy."

The hospital was buzzing with activity and it was obvious that it was rare for this area. From the gossip already going around, a young couple was lost in the woods and stopped in this old lady's house. She poisoned them with pie and chopped the guy to bits. The girl must have killed the lady because she got away.

Dean stopped the doctor as he was coming out of her room; it was the same doctor in charge of the first survivor. "Doctor Garrison."

"Detectives. What the hell is going on here? My whole town's going insane."

"We'll tell you as soon as we know." Sam nodded to him as he walked out.

"Ms. Watson? Hi, we just need to ask you a few questions." They held up their fake identification.

She looked terrified and ready for her next mental breakdown. "Do we have to go over this again? Right now?"

"We'll try to be brief." Sam assured. "Ms. Watson, can you tell us how you got away?"

The girl nodded and looked at her hands a moment. "I didn't eat as much as Ken did so I wasn't as out of it. And when the old woman was…" she paused and her lip trembled. "_Carving_ up Ken, I shoved her and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove. She's dead right? I killed her?"

Dean grimaced, trying to get the image of a little old lady carving someone to pieces. "Do you have any idea why she did this to you?"

"No, one minute she was this sweet old lady and the next she was like some kind of monster."

Getting closer. "Can you remember anything else?"

"Um, yeah…you guys didn't happen to find a little girl there did you?" She took their expressions as a no. "I thought I saw her outside the window but she just, disappeared. It was probably just the drugs."

"What did she look like?"

"Does it matter?"

"Every detail matters."

She sighed quietly and continued. "She had really dark hair, and pale skin...maybe eight years old. She was a really beautiful child. It was odd, seeing her there during something so horrible."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Now they were getting somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Ground zero had already been cleared of the cops. The three of them searched the area for the typical signs; sulfur, EMF readings, all the bells and whistles. Kayla had been filled in on the details of the new murders.

"So, let me get this straight. She had a stomach ache, so she let her boyfriend get hacked up by an old lady?"

"She was poisoned." Dean reminded her.

"Well it obviously wasn't fatal because she's still kicking, and it obviously didn't affect her too much because she had the strength to save her own ass."

He raised an eyebrow. "Calm down."

She took a breath. "I'm good. I hope she's miserable the rest of her life thinking about how she should have gathered that strength a few minutes earlier."

"Well aren't you full of optimism today?"

"EMF is going crazy, something pissed off was here."

Dean took the reader from him and pointed it at Kayla. She smacked it down.

"Hilarious."

Sam shook his head and took the reader back. "I have a theory on this, sort of. Thinking about fairy tales."

Dean looked at him. "Do you think about fairy tales often?"

"What like Hansel and Gretel?"

"Exactly like Hansel and Gretel. Two kids, lost in the woods, old lady invites them in and fattens them up…" He motioned to the stove. "Then we've got three brothers, arguing about how to build houses and get attacked by the big bad wolf."

"Three Little Pigs." Dean chimed in. "Those guys were a little chubby. Anyway, I thought those stories all had happily ever afters."

"No, not the originals. The Grimm Brothers stuff was pretty dark back in the day. Sex, violence, cannibalism, but it got sanitized over the years and turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories."

"So what about the little girl?" Dean adjusted his jacket and went to the door.

"Well, she was here for a reason. Probably at the construction site too."

He sighed. "We gotta do research now don't we?"

"Are you two just going to make out at the library?"

"Um, it's a definite possibility." Dean smirked.

"Whatever, I don't even care. You two take public records for the little girl, I'll take the lore."


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours into it and they had absolutely nothing. No unusual number of violent murders, no murders at all of little girls with black hair and pale skin. There wasn't even anywhere for them to go to make out. This officially sucked.

Kayla closed yet another giant book of records and squeezed his wrist. "So why the tattoo shop?"

"Hmm?" He flipped the page.

"You said you wanted to find a tattoo shop in town."

He nodded. "I think we should um, well not to bring it up but you know when the demon locked itself inside Sam with the tattoo on his arm? I think we should kind of use that for the opposite effect. We should get stamped with the symbol that prevents demonic possession. Something that can't be taken off like a charm or necklace."

"Huh." She sat back in her chair.

"You're not afraid of needles are you?" He mocked, glancing back to watch her expression.

"I don't think so." She paused. "It's not gonna hurt is it?"

"Well I've never had one but I suppose it depends…" he grinned. "Where do you want it?" He joked with her but his reasoning was sincere. He didn't want anything like the work Meg did to ever happen again, he'd make sure of it.

Kayla smirked and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know, I guess I'll have to think about it."

Two more hours and they still hadn't found a damn thing. Sam met up with them and they relayed all their non-findings. His research went a little better, assuming he found the right thing. The running theory was now that a spirit was putting people in a trance to control their movements and thoughts. It'd been known to happen, now they just had to figure out why.

As they were walking Sam spotted a pumpkin on a porch and watched a mouse run in front of it. "Hey look at that."

They looked at the porch, Dean shrugged. "It's close to Halloween."

"But remember Cinderella? The pumpkin that turns into a coach, the mice that turn into horses?"

He looked at his brother, genuinely concerned. "Dude could you be any more gay? Don't answer that."

Like the good citizens they were, they broke into the house. As luck would have it, there was a teenage girl handcuffed to the kitchen counters.

"Are you ok? We're gonna get you out of here." Sam pulled out his lock pick and went to work on the cuffs.

"You have to help me, she's insane."

"Who?"

"My stepmom, she just went nuts. Yelled at me, beat me, chained me up, I didn't even do anything!"

"Guys." Dean motioned to the doorway, where a little girl with black hair was watching them intently.

"On it." Kayla followed the little girl into the next room. "Wait, hey." The girl stopped and looked at her, Kayla kneeled down. "Hey, what's your name?"

She apparently wasn't in the mood for talking. She faded in and out in that creepy was spirits do, but left an apple sitting in her path. _Snow White._

The authorities came and picked up their Cinderella and Kayla showed the guys the apple the little girl left.

Sam agreed with the Snow White theory. "There was a wicked stepmom in Snow White too."

"Hey I saw that movie. Well, the porn version anyway. That stepmom _was _wicked."

They looked at him then back at each other.

"But the stepmom didn't kill Snow White, she poisoned her."

Sam nodded. "Put her into a deep sleep. So maybe we should check the hospital for comatose little girls, instead of looking for a dead one."

Dean was the first in the car. "Why do you insist on keeping my porn and actual realities separate?"


	5. Chapter 5

One of the nurses at the hospital told "the detectives" that there were no comatose little girls. There was however, Callie, who was also Dr. Garrison's daughter, who'd been in the hospital for several years. When they passed her room Dr. Garrison was sitting at her bedside, reading Grimm's fairy tales to her, a black haired woman with pale skin. Kayla motioned them out of the doorway.

"Why don't you guys let me take this one? We don't want to confuse the detective role by you asking about his daughter. It won't seem related."

Dean glanced around the corner. "Alright, we'll be in the lobby. Good luck."

Kayla stepped into the doorway and waited for Dr. Garrison to look up. He put the book at her bedside table and came to the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Dr. Garrison my name is Jennifer Creighton, I'm a student at community college and I'm writing an essay on the effects of being in a long term comatose state. I know you must be in a terrible position but I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

He looked at her, a little wary but nodded slightly. "Alright, I was just heading to another patient if you wouldn't mind the walk."

"Not a problem." She followed beside him. "Do you know how Callie initially fell into her coma?"

"When she was eight, she swallowed some bleach." He shook his head with the painful memory. "I'll never know how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her, brought her to the ER."

"That must have been incredibly frightening for her, to find her daughter with the bleach."

"Well, stepdaughter but yes. She was pretty torn up about it."

"Does she still visit often?"

"No, no unfortunately Julie passed away last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Has Callie always been so fair skinned or was that a result of being in the room for so long?"

"Well she had been a little sickly between six and eight years, before she fell into the coma. Nothing too severe, just off and on." There was a page over the speakers for him. "I'm sorry, I need to take that. You're welcome to observe anything from Callie, just please don't touch anything."

"Thank you Dr. Garrison." She watched him get in the elevator and went down to the lobby.

Dean was taking a swig of some nasty waiting room coffee, but he'd take what he could get. "What's the scoop?"

"She's been here since she was eight, definitely a wicked stepmom involved. Though I don't think the doctor knows it was her."

"Well that would explain why Callie is pissed." Sam threw his cup away. "Poisoned by her stepmom, no one's listening to her, no one can hear her, and now she's lashing out."

"So what's our next move?"

A stretcher came rolling in front of them with an elderly woman strapped to it. They were met by a doctor while the paramedics called out her condition.

"Eighty two year old female, found attacked on the street next to her car. Looks like she was mauled by some kind of animal, wolf maybe."

She was dead on arrival. They watched as they put a blanket over her head.

"What was the last story he was reading Callie?"

"Little Red Riding Hood."

Dean grimaced. "We need to find Little Red before the wolf. You two see if you can get the doc to communicate with Callie."

"You sure?"

"Babe, please. They may be controlled by a spirit but they're still just people."


	6. Chapter 6

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf…_Dean caught himself humming and cleared his throat. No time to mess around. He checked the address again and tossed the paper into the passenger seat as he pulled into the driveway. This would be a piece of cake, hell bent on murder or not there was no way in hell this guy was gonna take him.

The front door was locked. He pulled his gun out and kicked it in; not really subtle but who had time for that? Little Red Riding Hood was hiding in the living room, damn the girl had the hooded red jacket and everything. In any case, she already had a cut on the side of her face. At least he wasn't too late.

He kneeled beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She panted, then looked behind him with a scream.

Dean spun around and the man knocked his gun out of his hand. He managed to get two good punches in before he was grabbed by the throat. No matter how hard he hit the guy, he just kept going. He threw Dean back into the china cabinet, shattering the glass. Without even letting him get up, he came and grabbed him again, throwing him to the other side of the room. Ok so he underestimated this guy.

With a quick assessment he grabbed the closest thing to a weapon he saw-a pair of scissors.

_And the huntsman cut the wolf's belly open with a pair of scissors…_

He jumped to his feet and swiped at him with the scissors, each time narrowly missing. When he stumbled back, Dean took the opportunity to charge him. _That_ backfired in his face; the guy slammed him to the ground. They wrestled with the scissors for awhile and Dean finally managed to get him onto the ground. Just as he raised the scissors to strike, the guy looked shocked and scared as hell.

"Whoa! Stop, stop! What's going on?"

Dean let out a breath and dropped the scissors to the ground before climbing to his feet. He extended his hand and helped the guy up. "Man you must have been tripping on something bad."

"What?" He looked utterly lost.

"You kidnapped this little girl, you don't remember?"

The guy looked at the girl and shook his head. "Ah man, what?"

Dean patted his shoulder. "You should definitely lay off that stuff."

Back at the hospital, they wrapped things up with Dr. Garrison.

"So the girl's ok?"

Dean nodded. "Thanks to you."

"Callie was the most important thing in my life. But I should have let her go a long time ago."

"See you around doc."

He shook his head. "I sure hope not." No one ever wanted a second visit.

Dean watched him go down the hall before turning back to them. "You know what he said, it's some good advice."

Kayla's eyes went to the floor; she didn't even want to see Sam's reaction to that. Why? They just finished up this job, it ended well and he had to ruin everyone's mood.

"Is that what you want us to do Dean?" Sam grimaced. "Just let you go?"

He looked between them, he knew Sam was already emotional about it and when Kayla looked up there were tears in her eyes too. He couldn't handle that. How the hell was he supposed to make them give this up? What could he possibly say to make them just, leave it alone?


	7. Chapter 7

Kayla woke in the night to a quiet rustle. She didn't open her eyes, just focused in on the noise to figure out the source. Sam was quietly putting the colt into his backpack and he glanced to the other bed. Satisfied that no one was awake, he slipped out the door. Kayla took a deep breath.

_Good luck Sam._

She didn't dare try to get up and go with him. If Dean woke up and found out what was going on, all hell would break loose. All she could do was wait.


End file.
